


ticktock

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	ticktock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).

He looks down, sometimes, into the town at the base of the castle, and feels... eh, not exactly nostalgic? 

But there is a definite similarity, something that feels appropriate when he knows they’re getting near the end. The castle and the clocktower, the select few thinking they know it all, and the kiddos running around pursuing their lives without any clue. He can see a couple of troublemakers right now, though he doubts they can see him up here. Probably plotting to sneak in, again - at least they’d better be. Everyone’s got a role to play, kiddos.

Though the two sets of apprentices really couldn’t have been more different. Not quite as interesting, this second set... although Even has the potential to be a lot of fun, if he’d just cut loose a little. Have to see where that one goes... and stop letting himself get distracted, for that. Specimens to deliver, clues to weave into conversations, after all!

And so little time left.


End file.
